In the case of semiconductor devices, such as NAND flash memory and the like, the degree of integration thereof may be an important factor in determining the price of semiconductor products. To increase the integration thereof, memory cells arranged in a three-dimensional scheme have been proposed. However, as the degree of integration gradually increases, the distribution characteristics of memory cells disposed on different levels may be further degraded.